A Little More
by Jade Paton
Summary: Prompt : Sam has always known that Blaine had a crush on him, he didn't mind, in fact he was flattered. Then Blaine sang "Take a Look at Me Know" and Sam suspects that his best friend sang that song about him (no matter what Blaine said) and that he might be harboring more than a crush.


**Title:** A Little More

**Author: **Jade Paton

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings:** BLAM! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. If I did, Blam would definitely be canon. Or at least, Klaine would be much healthier and I wouldn't force them together if they turned out to be bad for each other.

**A/N:**

I would like to thank my betas, Dylan (bicorn4life) and Dianne (diannehsnry) for picking up my mistakes and having patience with my questions.

Another thanks goes to Miss Elenath aka Blame-blam for making me write a bit every day and for our awesome challenges.

And last, but not least, thanks to my lovely blamily, especially Loki and Kaitlin for their love and support. It means a lot, guys!

* * *

Watching Blaine performing had always been captivating. He had a way about him that made you experience every note, every emotion, and every word with him. It was easy to forget how insanely talented Blaine was when they were sitting in Sam's room, going through his English essay or talking about comic books and movies. But every once in a while Blaine opened his mouth to sing and at that moment Sam was reminded of why Blaine was considered a born performer.

Sitting in the dark auditorium with his fellow glee members and listening to Blaine play piano and sing was one of these moments. Sam didn't quite listen to the lyrics, but it never truly mattered when it was Blaine singing them. What mattered were the emotions. Sam wasn't really sure how it worked, but every time Blaine sang, it brought up a myriad of emotions and Sam was somehow sure that the emotions weren't his, but Blaine's.

There was so much longing in the song. Sam felt as if he wanted to reach for something so desperately it hurt, but at the same time knew that if he did, that something would disappear and never come back. He wanted to keep it as close as he could. It made him want to cuddle some fluffy pillow and cry.

Every once in a while Blaine looked at him as he sang. At first Sam thought that maybe Blaine was looking at the whole Glee club, but there was something in his look that made Sam feel like in Blaine's eyes, they were the only two people in the auditorium.

Sam wasn't blind or stupid. He had figured out bigger mysteries than Blaine's not-so-subtle starry looks and occasional drooling. Alright, that was just once, but the memory always made Sam smile. So far, Blaine's adorable little crush had been a source of amusement for Sam. He knew he should probably take it more seriously, but it was just so endearing, the way Blaine completely failed at hiding it every time he was self-conscious enough to notice he was doing something that betrayed his feelings.

It was also incredibly flattering, because there were very few people Sam thought of as highly of as he thought about Blaine and to have someone like that crushing on you… Scratch that, to have anyone crushing on you feels good, but for Sam, this was different. Blaine knew him better than any of his other friends and as far as Sam noticed, Blaine's crush had only developed after he'd got to know him. Which meant that Blaine had a crush on Sam as a person, not on Sam as a hot body. And that was what made the difference.

Sam frowned a little as he listened to Blaine's song. He was familiar with Blaine's crush. It was legit, but it'd always felt light and a little playful. Like something that was there, but never got too close. Sometimes it felt warm, like a blanket or a hug, or bright and happy like a puppy playing with a tennis ball. There'd been a few times when there was a slightly sad feeling underneath it all, like Rory reading Frosty the Snowman. During the last two weeks or so, there had been a bit more guilt, which was why Sam decided to call Blaine out on his crush. It had never been like this before. It had never been a sad, desperate longing, no loneliness or tears or fear.

This felt too much like: "I know I shouldn't love you, but I do. Please forgive me. Please don't go." Yes, this felt a bit too strong for a simple crush. Sam was gripped by a sudden urge to run, but made himself stay put. His heart was beating too fast and he was certain that this new realization was written all over his face.

But Blaine sang on, he still kept glancing at Sam and it didn't seem like he noticed anything. The intense pain in Blaine's voice fell back to a dull ache and sad acceptance as the song got close to its end and Sam could finally breathe again. He had to blink a few times to clear his vision as his eyes were suddenly full of tears.

The sound of clapping drew him back to reality and he slowly joined the other Glee members as they stood up. He silently watched Blaine as he tried to lie his way out of what he had just done, but Sam saw right through him. It wasn't as if Blaine was able to hide anything like that from him. Actually, he was pretty sure the whole glee club knew now. Tina's question was really stupid and mean, because she only asked so she wouldn't be the only one in here who was pushing her infatuation on someone who couldn't possibly return it. She wanted Blaine to declare his love for Sam to ease her own humiliation and hurt.

Blaine's attempt to mask his revelation by talking about Phil Collins definitely didn't go unnoticed, so Sam took the lead and put an end to the embarrassing situation before anyone, namely Tina, could call Blaine out on it.

* * *

He didn't go to Blaine right away. He still wanted to stick with his original plan and give Blaine time to confess his crush on his own terms, even though Sam suspected, that for Blaine, his Phil Collins tribute had been as far as he was willing to go.

Sam also needed a while to think about his own feelings. Whether Blaine had a crush on him or was in love with him was actually irrelevant if Sam couldn't figure out what to do about it. He wasn't gay. He'd never felt any inclination to think about men that way. On the other hand, the connection he had with Blaine was definitely something new, whether it was platonic or not. How was he supposed to know that this was not what hed been waiting for?

Blaine had already asked him if he had feelings for him and Sam denied it, but at that moment he was concentrating on something else and he didn't give Blaine's question a second thought.

Sam usually didn't think about things too hard. He was used to following his own emotions without questioning them. It was easier that way. And then, when someone actually asked him about those emotions, he didn't know what to say. So he told them what he supposed they expected him to say.

So instead of thinking about what he felt now, Sam thought back to the last month or two, trying to remember all his interactions with Blaine. They had been getting increasingly comfortable with each other and despite Blaine's occasional hesitant approach towards physical contact it seemed like they had been getting closer in that aspect too.

Sam was a touchy-feely person and he rarely passed up an opportunity to share a hug or other forms of physical contact with people he was close with, so he wasn't really surprised when he realized how often he had initiated any type of touching between him and Blaine. What made him quite sad was the fact that he hardly remembered any time Blaine would have been the first to reach out. Yes, he had done it on a few occasions, but it was mainly when he was concentrating on something else so hard, he didn't really realize he was doing it.

Sam wanted Blaine to lose this cautiousness, at least with him. He wanted Blaine to be one hundred percent comfortable around him and he couldn't imagine anything Blaine could do that would make Sam change his mind about this. So what if Blaine wants to kiss him? Would it really change anything? Or would it just add a bonus to their already awesome relationship.

Sam wasn't one to turn down love when it was offered to him, and it certainly seemed like Blaine was in love with him. And even if it was just a crush, Sam didn't think it would be too bad to reach out and push Blaine a little to make him fall for him. Even as he was imagining it, he was grinning.

When he found Blaine in the auditorium on Friday, he had already decided on everything. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but as long as he had Blaine on his side, Sam was sure it would still be worth it.

Blaine was trying something out on the piano, dressed in his Cheerios uniform, smiling and composed as usual. Sam vaguely remembered hearing a few girls commenting on how good Blaine's ass looked in those red pants and wondered if he could sneak a peek now, just to check if he could appreciate it. But Blaine was sitting on the bench and the angle was all wrong, so he let it go. "What's that?" he asked instead.

Blaine looked up to him, with a polite and welcoming smile he always wore when someone approached him, but his eyes lit up with that familiar spark Sam had only ever saw when Blaine was looking at him. Oh, and Kurt, back in their junior year, but that was something Sam could deal with.

"I wanna do one more Phil Collins song before they make us put out guilty pleasure back in the closet," Blaine said enthusiastically.

And with that, Sam suddenly knew how to approach the topic he wanted to discuss. He shrugged. "Well, maybe we don't have to. I mean, everyone seems to have so much fun with them out on the table."

Blaine gave him a slightly skeptical look. "I don't know about that. I think that if we always indulged ourselves in that kind of thing, we'd make a lot of people pretty uncomfortable."

There was nothing that would suggest Blaine was talking about something specific, but Sam decided to just take it like that. "You don't have to be uncomfortable," he said. His heart was beating faster now and he was sure he was blushing.

Blaine looked startled. He opened his mouth to said something and then gave up and shook his head slightly.

"Dude, I get that your guilty pleasure is me," Sam went on, trying to get everything out before Blaine got a chance to panic and run away. "I've known all year. You know, and frankly, I'm an attractive guy and you are into dudes and if you weren't into me, I'd probably be pretty offended." He frowned a little. That came out wrong. It sounded too non-committal and too light for what he actually wanted to discuss.

"You…You're not freaked out?" Blaine asked, sheepishly.

"No, I'm not," Sam blurted out before Blaine could add something else. "I mean, there was a moment when I panicked a bit. Back when you were singing to me this week. But only because I didn't expect it."

Blaine didn't even try to deny the fact that the song had been for Sam. He looked resigned and a bit ashamed. "I'm sorry. I know it was a bit too much, but you said I should be honest about my guilty pleasure and this was the best I could do."

"Don't apologize." Sam hated that Blaine felt the need to apologize for his feelings. "But you could have just talked to me. Why do you think I showed you my macaroni art at the beginning of the week? I thought if I shared something like that about me, you'd open up too. I could practically see how it was eating you from the inside, so I wanted you to get it out." Sam felt like he was stalling. But how do you go about a conversation like this? He was pretty sure that, "I think I like you too, let's make out", would cause more harm and no gain. Especially with someone like Blaine.

Blaine looked up and his eyes looked all huge and sad and beautiful and Sam felt an overwhelming need to protect those eyes from any more sadness.

"Sam," Blaine sighed. "I couldn't have just told you. I was so scared it would destroy everything. Do you have any idea how lucky I am to have you as a friend? And I respect you too much to ever push my affection on you. What Tina did showed me that I need to step back."

Sam could have murder Tina right now. "There is a big difference between you and Tina. For one, you would be able to take no for an answer. Not to mention there is a difference between your friendship with Tina and your friendship with me. You don't spend half as much time with her as you do with me."

"I still didn't think it was necessary. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable and…"

"Do I look uncomfortable?" Sam asked, a bit frustrated.

Blaine gave him an „oh, please" look. "Uhm…slightly."

"Never mind," Sam sighed. "I'm just trying to tell you that I'm completely fine with your feelings for me. I just want you to be honest about it."

Blaine huffed and buried his face into his hands, frustrated. "It doesn't feel right to tell you about it. What is the point anyway?"

"You never know," Sam said softly. He didn't really know how to say what he wanted to say. All this talk about feelings was a bit confusing and hard to concentrate on. "You never know if you don't ask."

"I did ask," Blaine reminded him. "What are you doing right now? I know where I stand, so could we please end this conversation and move on with our lives? I promise I'll get over it." He stood up, looking both determined, and a bit angry.

Sam knew that this was his last chance to say something, because Blaine was, apparently, about to leave. "I don't want you to," he said quickly, eyes wide open. "I didn't realize it before, but I wasn't telling the truth. I do have feelings for you!"

Well, that was it. Sam stood there, trying to catch his breath and will his heartbeat to slow down. He had got the truth out, at least. Blaine wouldn't walk out on him after that.

Indeed, Blaine didn't walk out. He was staring at Sam with a strange mix of shock, disbelief and hope in his eyes. He also looked scared. Then he closed his eyes for a minute and when he opened them again, they were cautious. "What do you mean, you didn't know you were lying? You either had feelings for me or you didn't."

"I didn't know I had them. I hadn't figured it out by then. But back in the locker room, I was trying to talk to you about something else. I didn't really think about what I feel for you until your song this week." Sam felt a bit desperate. The words weren't coming out as he wanted them to. He knew what he wanted to say, but didn't know how to transform it into words. He just prayed Blaine would somehow understand.

Blaine's eyes looked a little less guarded and the soft look in them was promising. "You really think you could like me back?" he asked.

"I already do!" Sam cried. "For God's sake, Blaine. Is it so hard to believe that someone would want you?"

Blaine shrugged, seemingly unfazed by Sam's sudden outburst. "It didn't use to be. But after everything that happened…" All of sudden, he seemed calm, the sheepishness came back and he gave Sam a little smile. "I know I'm not a bad guy. I got out of that funk, thanks to you, but some of it is still there. Not to mention that there's plenty of questions that come to mind even without that."

Sam smirked. "At least you're not freaking out on me anymore."

Blaine rolled his eyes and then got serious again. "And you? Are you sure you won't freak out. Just and hour ago I thought you were straight and you were dating Brittany and…" Blaine looked mildly panicked. "Brittany!"

Sam sighed and pursed his lips. "Yes, I will have to talk to her. But she'll understand."

Blaine didn't look any calmer. "That's it? She'll understand? Sam, you breaking up with her! For a guy!" It seemed like Blaine was a little shocked at his own words, as if he had just realized what they mean.

"It will probably sound bad, but Brittany and I…we're not exactly together because we want to be together. We're together because we don't want to be alone. That doesn't mean we don't care about each other, but we understand each other on that."

"You wanted to marry her!"

Sam grimaced. "Yeah, not my brightest moment. I mean, I panicked. I thought it was just for a few days anyway. Not to mention that at that time, I hoped I could have something more with her. Don't think we didn't give it a shot." He shrugged. "But we're not for each other."

Blaine was silent for a while, trying to understand everything. When he finally looked up, his eyes were still skeptical, but there was a trace of hope and vulnerability in them. "And you think I could be for you?" he asked quietly.

"Maybe." Sam smiled. "I want to try. I think we have an actual chance. Come on! Don't you think we would be awesome together?"

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at Sam's enthusiasm.

Sam took this as a good sign and moved a little closer to Blaine. His heart was speeding up again when he touched Blaine's arm and stroked it lightly. Blaine's eyes were bright and there was that look again. The one Sam had got so used to seeing. He smiled, raised his other hand to Blaine's cheek and cupped it, before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

It wasn't a long kiss, or a deep one, but it was sweet, and new, and exciting. And it was just enough for Sam to realize how good Blaine smells, how warm and supple his lips are and how defined his upper arms are under the soft, tanned skin. Even the light scratch of Blaine's stubble felt nice. The reminders of the fact that he was kissing a guy didn't faze Sam in the slightest, which surprised him a bit, but it was enough to convince him that he had been right in his assumptions about his own feelings.

He gently broke the kiss and grinned down at Blaine. "See, that wasn't so bad." He wanted to add something else, but his voice got stuck in his throat when he saw Blaine's expression.

His eyes were wide and shining, looking up at Sam as if there was no one else in the world. His mouth was slightly open and half-spread into an awed smile. It took him a while to collect himself, but he finally took a deep breath and then said, his voice shaking slightly, "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

Sam gave him a teasing look and shook his head. "Not after dragging me through all this. For a person in love, you certainly did everything in your power to chase me away."

"I was just making sure this is what you really want," Blaine said defensively. Then he blinked and seemed taken aback. "Who said I'm in love with you?"

Sam wanted to slap himself. He really needed to watch what he's saying. He hadn't wanted to put Blaine on a spot, not to mention he wasn't actually sure that Blaine was in love. "I'm sorry. It's just something that crossed my mind when you were singing that song. It looked like it's a little more than a crush. Just ignore I said that."

Blaine shook his head. "No, I won't. If we're going to be together, we need to stop sweeping things under the carpet."

„Why did you think it was more?"

Sam briefly thought that Blaine looked cute when he was determined. "I don't know," he sighed. He really didn't want to talk anymore. He wanted to kiss Blaine again and then go to Glee and just slip into the easy dynamic he'd always had with Blaine, only with a bit more hand holding, and touching, and hugging, and kissing, but if Blaine needed to talk first in order to get to the good stuff, Sam supposed he could try to cooperate. "It was different. I'd seen you looking at me before, but this was different. It was more intense and serious, I guess. And more sad."

Sam placed a hand onto Blaine's waist when the shorter boy made an attempt to pull away. "It's okay if it's more, and it's okay if it isn't. Alright? I already told you that you don't have to be embarrassed."

Blaine gave him a weak smile. "What if I don't know?" he asked. "If it's true and I fell in love with you, I didn't realize it, so I didn't have time to figure it out. Also, it would be incredibly confusing, because not two weeks ago I thought I was in love with Kurt."

Sam bit his lip at the mention of Kurt. Of course, he knew this was going to come up sooner or later, but right now, he would prefer later. "Then that's okay too. Look, I don't know what happened back there on that stage. Maybe it was just you opening yourself about the crush and I mistook it for something more. And maybe it was something more. I'm not asking you to tell me everything right now. We have time."

Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Until then, though, there's still one thing. I made my move. _So it's your turn in the saddle, cowboy_," he tried out one of his older impressions, then switched back to his normal voice. "So what's it gonna be?"

Blaine didn't seem surprised by the sudden change in Sam's voice, but gave him a little smile at the impression. "I'm too selfish to say no."

"Well, that's good," Sam said. "Because I'm too selfish to let you say no."

Blaine laughed and pulled out a mock indignant look. "Really? No selfless superhero gestures? No letting me go in order to protect me? If there was a zombie apocalypse and you were the only one able to stop it, wouldn't you sacrifice your feelings and let me go?" he asked, making overly dramatic faces as he spoke.

Sam gave him a sceptical look. "If there was a zombie apocalypse, you would probably let me say this whole noble speech and then you would roll your eyes and join the front line."

"Supposing my rational brain would let me believe it's a zombie apocalypse and not a costume party that got out of hand."

Sam smiled, and unable to stop himself, he leaned down and planted a short kiss on Blaine's mouth. It was ill-aimed and he ended up kissing Blaine's teeth rather then his lips, which made Blaine laugh. For a while, they just stood there, holding each other, giggling against each other's lips, unable to do much else.

"We should get to the choir room," Blaine said when they finally pulled away. "Everyone will be worried."

As they were leaving, Sam desperately wanted to take Blaine's hand, but he had to wait. He needed to talk to Brittany first and even though he was sure she'd give him her blessing, it still didn't feel right to push things. It was enough he had already kissed Blaine twice.

He'll wait. He'll talk to Brittany after school and then go to Blaine's place for their Friday movie marathon. And he'll make sure they don't see much of the movies this time.

THE END


End file.
